dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss
Real name: Lucious Age: 28 Hero Name: Boss Enforcer League: Urban Knight Powers: Tank with exceptional combat prowess. Lucious( Lu-Shus). GROWING UP IN GOTHAM Lucious grew up in the narrows of Gotham with his mother and younger brother. His Father was a Vietnam war hero who was involved in a life of crime to make money because work was scarce. His hustle was to put rob other criminals. Until eventually being imprisoned when Lucious was just a child. Seeing the effects his decisions had on the family teaches Lucious a lesson. Lucious, being the Alpha male that he is. Steps up and takes care of his Mother and brother. Whenever he pays his Dad a visit, his Father always lectures and preaches about not following his path. So Lucious had plans to become a Firefighter after college. But the road was a tough one none the less. Knowing how to fight in self defense was an important fact of life for Lucious. From a young age he learned nothing will stop someone from walking up and doing you or your loved ones harm. He earned a black belt in Tae Kwon do, by 13 at which point he took down the biggest bully in school. The bully even the teachers were afraid of. In high school he was a bad ass boxer and parkour runner. He loved boxing and understood the strategic aspects of it. A natural stick and move kind of guy who is quick on his feet with very fast hands. He fought amateur during his high school years with a record of 24-0. In College he was an exceptional running back as he began to train in Krav Maga. The Krav Maga martial art originates in Israel. A fighting style that teaches how to effectively deal with multiple attackers and armed attackers. He loved the philosophies of Martial Arts, which at its core is about only attacking when necessary. Avoid rather than block. Block rather than maim. Maim rather than kill. With the way things were going he could play for the pros. But soon after getting to college his younger brother gets into trouble with Banes street gang. This was back when Bane was new on the scene. Batman had disappeared for a while after rounding up all the prisoners from a huge prison break that released all the inmates in Arkham. Rumors were Bane was claiming to have killed the Batman. His men were getting real cocky and bold. Pushing people around and acting like they owned the city. Bane was overseas looking for ways to smuggle his venom into Gotham as his street gang looked for territory to take over. One night Lucious younger brother is with his mother bringing in the groceries when a pair of Banes thugs started to harass them. “Hey. Whats in the bag? Get any steaks?” As the two laugh. Lucious younger brother was no punk. Lucious made sure to teach his younger brother a few things as well, in the event he ever be forced to defend himself. But his younger brother has always felt he needed to live up to his big brothers reputation as a skilled fighter. His younger brother got into a bad habit of picking fights with the biggest guys to prove a point. But Lucious was always there to finish it. The bold young man gives the thugs a piece of his mind before a scuffle ensues. His mother runs into the house to call police. By the time they arrive his younger brother is in need of hospital care from a stab wound. When Lucious finds out he is furious. He goes to the hospital right away and visits his brother. His mother is visibly upset as his brother lays in the hospital bed with a black eye, cuts, bruises and stitches. Doctors say he'll be ok. Lucious leaves the Hospital and begins to ask around the old neighborhood about who exactly was responsible. “Yo check it out.. Its Lucious. Hey, haven seen you around here in awhile.” “What up. I'm here bout my brother. Couple members of Banes street gang jumped him earlier today.” “Ah you mean Hopper & Razor. Man. I heard about someone getting jacked up but I didn't know it was your bro-” “Where do I find them.” Lucious interrupts. “Yeah, no problem. But Lucious you sure you wanna go barking up that tree? I mean don't get me wrong, I know your a bad ass and all but not only are half those maniacs packing heat. But the other half are on Venom. And some even got both. You gotta be outta your mi-” Lucious slams his forearm into the old acquaintances neck and chest. The informant struggles to breath. “You gonna make me ask again?” Lucious demands. He gets the answers he's looking for. A street corner in Cape Carmine is where the two gang members are at. They talk about Gotham politics. Standing around watching for cops and victims. They look up to see neither. But instead Lucious walking up to them like the Boss. Razor reaches for his knife but Lucious knocks it away with a kick that breaks Razors' arm, causing him to grab it in pain. Before Hopper could react Lucious flips forward with a front flip kick that connects to the top of Hoppers head, knocking him face first into the dirt. Lucious turns his attention back to Razor who is trying to muster the strength to fight back but before he could his face connects with a left hook that spins him in the air once & knocks him out cold. Hopper gets back up to his knees when Lucious turns to smack him with a kick to the face, knocking out three front teeth and leaving him unconcious. “That's for my brother.” As he walks away someone yells out, “Hey! Where do you think you're going?” Questions one of Banes Lieutenants. Lucious turns to see the Lieutenant standing next to a strongman armed with a very large machine gun. “You think you were gonna come in here and just” Lucious eyes the trashcan lid he's standing next to quickly “knock out a couple of our men. Then wa” As the Lieutenant is speaking Lucious grabs and tosses the trash can lid into the strongman holding the gun with perfect precision. As the strongman falls back and drops his gun Lucious charges the lieutenant They slam into the car behind him and shatter the glass. Lucious delivers a strong left hook to the body that forces the lieutenant to drop his hands. Lucious follows up with a Left hook to the face , a right hand body shot and a right hook to the head that sends the Lieutenant to the ground. Lucious hurdles over the car toward the strongman who is now getting to his feet. Lucious rushes with incredible speed before leaping into the air and delivering a flying drop kick with both feet landing square into the strongmans chest. Sending the strongman flying through a corner store window behind him. The Strongman is knocked back through the glass and into the store, crashing into the shelves of canned food. Lucious rolls back to his feet and squares off with the Lieutenant Banes' Lieutenant eyes Lucious up and down. “Who are you?” “ You're two lap dogs back there jumped my little brother. Put him in the hospital. Thought I'd return the favor.” The Lieutenant inhales his venom as his muscles grow, bulge and hulk. “Raaaaaaarrrhhhh. Venom makes me invincible!!” He shoves the car towards Lucious who swiftly rolls over the top of it followed by a spinning back kick into the Lieutenants midsection that sends him rolling back. At that moment “Raaaaaaarrrrrrrh!!” As the strongman comes jumping out of the store after inhaling his venom. Lucious rushes towards the car that sits between them with incredible speed, jumps onto the hood then runs & jumps off the roof landing a jump kick to the face of the strongman who is knocked backwards to the ground. Lucious rushes over and delivers a soccer kick trying to knock his head off. The strongman eats the kick to the face and falls back to the ground with a broken nose. Lucious turns to find the Lieutenant throwing a wide hook aimed for his head. Lucious ducks the punch, slips underneath and then from behind the Lieutenant he wraps his arms around his waist. Gets a firm grip and, 'RRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!” Exhales Lucious as he performs a suplex when he lifts the Lieutenant up into the air and backwards onto the car hood slamming into and denting it. The Strongman with the broken nose runs at Lucious, who side steps and avoids him like a masterful bull fighter. The strongman throws wild swings that Lucious leans back or ducks to evade. He then counters with a strong knee to the stomach and a powerful elbow to the temple as the strongman bends over to clutch his stomach. Lucious reaches into the car through the broken window and grabs, 'the club' an anti theft device. Lucious pulls the perfectly sized weapon from the window and smacks it into the strongmans head with lots of force. Followed by a back swing of the tool that cracks the strongman even harder, knocking him unconscious. At the same time the Lieutenant tackles Lucious as they slam into the car moving it and making it slide several inches. He raises Lucious into the air and slams him onto the roof of the mangled car. “I'm going to rip you limb from limb!” Threatens the Lieutenant as he grabs Lucious and slides him from the roof and tosses him into the front of a nearby dumpster. Lucious slams so hard into the dumpster it leaves a large indent. Lucious grunts in pain. He starts to get up as the Lieutenant comes over and grabs him by the back of his shirt. He lifts and heaves Lucious through the air and into the car windshield. He crashes into the windshield leaving it smashed and cracked. “Unh, Alright, now your starting to piss me off.” Growls Lucious at the approaching Lieutenant As Lucious gets up from the hood of the car he grabs the antenna and disconnects it. The Lieutenant throws a powerful straight punch that Lucious both dodges and strikes with a wip of the antenna Lucious continues the attack with a smack to the neck and face. The attenuate cuts and bruises the lieutenant good with a stinging pain. Lucious doesn't let up. He continues to strike him with the object in his back, back of his legs and shins. As the police pull up they witness the brutal spanking. Lucious looks up to see the lights. He quickly dissappears over a gate, through some bushes and down an alley. The police arrested the thugs they found beaten and locked them up for public disturbance. Lucious brother recovered but word spread and everyone knew who it was that went toe to toe with Banes men. Time went on and Lucious finished school. Putting his past behind him he begins his career in fire fighting. A new path During his first six months working as a fire fighter he was put through an official trial by fire. The first week he worked 48 hours straight followed by 16 hour shifts of non stop action every day. He sweat, bled and saved lives. But no matter how many they managed to save. There were those times when they couldn't get there quick enough or he felt he wasn't strong enough. Those 2 times out of twenty were tough to shake. Those two lives that were lost compared to the 18 other times he was able save them. Able to lift the huge debris pinning them down. Able to beat the clock. He never considered that side of the coin. The feeling of powerlessness. Holding the body of a lifeless child is an experience one wouldn't want to repeat. Yet, he had to. He hated those who either looked down upon or preyed upon the “little people”. The ones who's attempts at saving a buck led to fire codes being ignored when building properties. Like when an apartment complex filled with families goes up in flames as though it were dipped in gasoline because of the materials used. It helped that he had a good team. The fire crew were like a family. They looked out for each other & came to trust one another. He knew they were watching his back and he watched theirs. The type of guys who help re-instill faith in humanity. The Incident: Brainiacs' forces begin to attack Gotham and bottle entire neighborhoods. On the day of the exobyte release him and his crew are sent to a fire alarm in a Luthor, building. Luthor, (away on business) became aware of the situation when they did as he hurried back to his facility. Upon arrival the fire crews can clearly see smoke from a fourth story window but they are told by security the situation is under control. Lucious insist that it's their job and they're going in. The security guard places his hand on Lucious chest in an attempt to stop his entry...big mistake. With lightning quickness he traps the arm with one of his hands while using his other hand to bend and contort the guards wrist and forearm into a pretzel. As the guard yells in pain Lucious shoves the guard backward out of his way as the security officer slides across the ground. “By law. We have a job to do. Stay out of our way.” Says Lucious as he walks into the building like the Boss. The fire crew hit the stairs and make it to the fourth floor to find a laboratory that's been sealed close behind steel doors. “What the?!” Exclaims Lucious. They can hear muffled cries for help from inside. “Are these people crazy?! Get security on the radio, we need these doors open now!” Lucious knows there is no time. He grabs the ax and heads back into the stairwell. He rushes to the upper floor and begins to hack the ground. The rest of his crew arrive to help. They hack into the floor with combined effort using their axes. Smoke comes through the hole as Lucious drops down into it. He surveys the smoky lab and puts out a few fires. Looks like it was a small explosion. Quickly finds two scientist unconscious. The other fire fighters throw down line as Lucious secures the victims. Meanwhile... Lex Luthor arrives down stairs. “Is the situation contained?” He demands to know from his head of security. “Uh. Well, fire fighters came in and I told them what you said but..I uh they..” He stammers “You fool. I told you No One is allowed into that lab under NO circumstance. How many?” “Uh 5.” “Have someone use the remote access and open the oxygen tanks in the lab. Then gather your men and come with me.” Back up stairs: The last victim is pulled up to safety. Lucious begins to look around the lab after having put out the fires to make sure no one is left behind. He notices another section of the lab that was used for human experiments. Lucious becomes angered and horrified. He hears a commotion coming from the floor above. It's Luthor and his security force armed with automatic weapons. They don't know Lucious is underneath them. "My security should of made it clear. No one goes in or out of that lab without my direct consent. I'm sorry but policy is policy.” As Luthor steps back his armed guards step up and raise their weapons. Lucious listens in agony as he hears automatic gunfire ring out. “No!!!” Yells Lucious. Luthor grabs a hand grenade from one of his men and walks over to the hole in the floor. “Oh... Hello.” “You Son of a bi-” As Luthor pulls the pin and drops the grenade Lucious turns. The whole scene plays out in slow motion as Luthor and his men scurry to the exit, Lucious grabs a large heavy sheet of metal as a make shift shield to protect him from the shrapnel but the force from the blast sends him flying out of the window as the entire lab is incinerated. At that moment a very rare exobyte comes into contact with Lucious body as he falls from the fourth story, he falls through tree branches and crashes onto the roof of a moving van. Luthor assumes he's dead when he tells his men. "Cook the bodies then drop them in. When the police arrive let them know they died bravely trying to save the scientist. And make sure the lab blast doors are open before they get here.” Lex thinks to himself, “No one can ever know about what I'm onto. My future self gave me ideas I never could of imagined. We were so close. Ah well.. we'll have to start over, seeing as how my senior scientist are now deceased.” The owner of the Van pulls over and finds Lucious barely conscious. The woman is only able to decipher one phrase... “Go... to safe. Danger.” Before passing out. After getting him from the roof. Lucious opens his eyes. "I gotta get you to a hospital.” She insist “No. He'll find me there. We can't. Go somewhere safe. Somewhere you know is safe.” “Who? What are you talking about?” As Lucious lays down in the back of her van he passes out. A NEW PURPOSE Lucious wakes & is greeted by sincere eyes and a beautiful smile. In her Metropolis Loft, she explains that she is an artist who was coming from a gallery showing when he landed on her van. They both are amazed at how quickly he heals from his injuries. He watches the news declare all the Firefighters deaths a tragic accident. Even Luthor himself gives a soundbite about how unfortunate it was. Lucious fears for his family's life. Over the next week Lucious lays low and stays with the woman as they continue to grow closer. He confides in her about what has happened. Blames himself for insisting on going in. “My Brothers. Gone. Cause of that maniac.” He refuses to jeopardize his family by coming out and revealing he is in fact alive. The anger eats at him. Over the course of the week they learn Lucious has been given rare abilities and enhancements. Low levels of superhuman strength for starters. His durability & pain threshold are extremely high levels. But best of all. He now can harness his anger and inner chi to produce a glow that increases his power. Even able to heal himself from injury. “If I can't go back to my old life. Then I'll start a new one. With a new purpose. I have a new way to help the community. First I'll start by taking down Luthor. That bastard took everything from me.” Not wanting to endanger anyone else he decides to hide his identity from now on and is adamant about working alone. The love that grows between him and his new girlfriend is undeniable. She understands what he must do and supports him. While she paints at home he parkours over the roof tops, looking for vengeance. No longer Lucious but Boss Enforcer. "No more will innocent lives by lost on my watch. The only way to take down people like Lex... is by getting your hands dirty. I'm the Boss now. My rules, my law and I'm gonna enforce it." On the trail of Lex Luthor Boss Enforcer goes to his primary office. After working through several floors of security he learns Luthor is long gone. Feeling defeated and disappointed he receives a surprise visit. "We need to talk" Says Batman in a stoic tone They have a discussion. "You're good. You got guts and a lot of heart." "Thanks." "I know why you're after Lex. No one knows how you feel more than me. But right now, everyone needs to work as a team. We could use you." " A Justice League member?" Boss Enforcer says with doubt "Why not? You care about others and you're willing to stand up for what you believe. That's enough for me." Says Batman. Boss Enforcer thinks to himself. "I don't know. I'm more of a protect my community kind of guy. You, Superman, Wonder Woman and all these people with new powers got the intergalactic threats covered." Boss Enforcer responds back. "Exactly. New people with powers. But unlike you... Not all of them are ready. Sure they all want to play hero but when the chips are down and you're facing hundred to one odds can you count on them to go down fighting?" Batman continues, "You've been there. You seen the grind and you were a hero before powers.” "Wait.. How do you know who I.” Lucious thinks to himself for a split second. "Never mind.” Batman continues: "Dont worry. Your secret is safe with me. Join us. You'll take on assignments that require a strong team leader. Someone on the ground who can lead a strike team of heroes into the thick of it. A powerful tank. And in return. I promise, when I take down Lex Luthor, You'll get an invite." Boss Enforcer looks Batman in the eyes. "Fair enough. Count me in." He says with a smile that becomes contagious causing batman to smile as well. The two shake hands knowing a powerful alliance has just been formed. Batman adds, "The assignments we send you on will be Justice League Black Op assignments. All senior members will contact you through this encrypted earpiece and your covert alias, Urban Knight. Think of it as... you're own private league". "I can live with that." replies Boss "Oh and remember. You're powerful but still mortal. You need to get past what happened with your fire crew and stop blaming yourself. Allow yourself to rely on others again. I learned the hard way, it doesn't hurt to have a team. Tough allies you can call on & trust. And in turn, they'll come to see they can call on you as well. " "Alright Batman."